White Pikmin
White Pikmin are found in Pikmin 2 ''and ''Pikmin 3. They are the third type of Pikmin found in Pikmin 2, and are produced through Ivory Candypop Buds, the first of which are in the White Flower Garden. Like Purple Pikmin, their flowers are pink rather than white. They are distinguished by their big, red eyes, color, and size. White Pikmin were not seen in the E3 trailer for Pikmin 3, but they were seen in the 12.5.12 Nintendo Direct footage, along with Purple Pikmin. These Pikmin are considerably smaller than other types of Pikmin. They have red compound-eyes devoid of pupils that allow them to locate treasures that are completely buried underground, which is demonstrated shortly after discovering them in the White Flower Garden. They are the fastest of all Pikmin, such that, when flowered, they run at least as quickly as Captains equipped with the Rush Boots. White Pikmin are also immune to poison, allowing them to destroy poison pipes and walk through poisonous emissions. Also, they can release poisonous properties to deal more damage to enemies, as they release toxic secretions when eaten, and in doing so deal heavy damage to their predator. However, this does not prevent their death, leaving this ability as a last resort. Interestingly, these Pikmin attack and down Pellet Posies faster than either Yellow Pikmin or Blue Pikmin. Each attack does the same amount of damage, but the White Pikmin attack much faster. Although Ivory Candypop Buds consistently appear throughout Pikmin 2, the most notable spots are three candypop buds are found in the White Flower Garden on Sublevel 3 (when you have 19 or fewer whites), and on Sublevel 4 of the Subterranean Complex. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' White Pikmin appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a kind of Pikmin Olimar is able to pull from the ground via his standard special move, Pikmin Pluck. They are the weakest and deliver the lowest amount of damage and knockback if Olimar uses them for his aerials and smashes, but when they latch onto an enemy, they deal poison damage, which is much more than the pummeling of other Pikmin. White Pikmin can be thrown the farthest, due to their light weight. Trophy information "A type of Pikmin. White Pikmin are resistant to poisons and are themselves toxic to creatures that eat them. Their low weight makes them very speedy, and they can also dig up buried items. White and purple Pikmin do not live inside Onions, so you must change other Pikmin into them by tossing them into Ivory Candypop Buds and Violet Candypop Buds." '' Trivia *fdfdvvvv WHWHiw ggdf﻿ Gallery File:Louie Whimin.png|Louie, about to throw a White Pikmin. File:White!.jpg|A clay model of a White Pikmin. File:Specialpikmin.JPG|A White Pikmin and a Purple Pikmin carrying a red berry. File:Whitepurple2.jpg|A White and Purple Pikmin carrying the Time Capsule. Image:Brawl_White.PNG|A White Pikmin in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. SSBBWhiPikTrophy.jpg|A White Pikmin trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. White.jpeg White in SSBB.jpeg White and Purple.jpeg|A White and Purple Pikmin. White Pikmin Plush.jpg|A plushie of a white pikmin. White Pikmin Stickers.jpg|A white pikmin sticker from Super Smash Bros Brawl. White Pikmin.png|A white Pikmin when first discovered. White Pikmin Dig.png|White Pikmin digging up buried treasure. Language Links *de:Weiße_Pikmin Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Pikmin 2